Jinora's Adventures
by trunksgf96
Summary: Jinora goes out to the city with Korra, Mako, and Bolin. pretty much Jinoochy.


**Me: Ok well this is going to be a two shot and it's Jinoochy. I feel they should be together, and i feel the same about Makorra. I don't think it's my best but hopefully you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from LoK**

* * *

I got Naga's saddle out and was about to put it on her when I felt a poke on my arm. I looked down and noticed Jinora looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Korra?"

"Yes Jinora?"

"You're going to the pro-bending arena right?"

"Yep and then I'm heading the central station with Mako and Bolin before we go to the Avatar Day festival in the park."

"Do...do you think I could come?"

"Uh sure I don't mind, but what about Tenzin."

"He won't mind if I'm with you."

When I was about to say it was ok Tenzin came out to the courtyard. He came straight over to us, and looked towards Jinora.

"There you are. I got worried when you weren't in your room."

"Oh…um well can I go with Korra to the city for the Avatar Day festival?"

"Absolutly not! It's far too dangerous!" Tenzin yelled

"Oh cut the crap Tenzin. She'll be safe with me, and Mako, and Bolin. It will be my duty to make sure nothing happens to your precious daughter."

"I don't even think you should be going Korra. This just screams equilist attack."

I just shrugged and climbed on Naga. I held my hand out for Jinora and she grabbed it and I helped her up.

"I never agreed to let her go!" Tenzin yelled

"Yeah well has she ever left the Island when she wasn't with you?"

"No, and that is why she is not allowed to go!"

"Calm down. She needs to experience time without her parents. Plus she's with me. I'm like her older sister nothing will go wrong. Avatar Promise."

"No!"

"What would Aang say?"

"Do not bring my father into this!"

"I will bring your father into this. He wouldn't want you to keep his granddaughter cooped up on this island."

"Fine."

I gave him my famous 'I win' smile and tugged on Naga's reigns to go towards the dock. Jinora held her arms limp on her side as Naga walked along. When we went past the boarding area for the ferry she asked,

"What are we doing?"

"Naga is going to swim."

"What!"

"I would hold on."

Jinora quickly put her hands around my waist and screamed as Naga jumped off the dock into the water. She stopped screaming as soon as Naga started across the bay. I looked behind me to see her looking around curiously.

"You wanna see something even cooler than this?"

"Uh…sure."

"You might wanna hold your breath."

"Wait…what?"

"Just hold your breath."

She took a deep breath and I tapped Naga twice to tell her to go under while I let go of the reigns. Naga went under, and I started to bend the water around us to create a big air bubble. I looked behind while I bended the water to see Jinora still holding her breath and closing her eyes. I tapped her shoulder while I bended with one hand, and she opened one eye. She then opened both and let go of her breath while she looked around. All around us colorful fish swam around and she watched in awe. When we reached the other side of the bay, Naga came up and the bubble popped. We climbed on land, and Jinora stood there in her soaked clothes. I bended the water off all our clothes and we walked into the pro-bending arena.

I led her through the whole building and we were stopped by Toza. He looked at us meanly,

"What are you doing here Korra?"

"Just going to get Mako and Bolin."

"Who's this?" Toza asked pointing to Jinora

"This is Jinora, and she's coming with us today."

He scoffed and continued to walk past us. Jinora looked behind her, and I just laughed as we continued walking. We past the training room and noticed the wolfbats training. I continued walking as Jinora watched with interest. I walked past and felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and was met with the smiling face of Tahno.

"Well good evening Avatar Korra."

"Tahno." I say putting on my fake smile

"Well I'm glad you had the courtesy of remembering my name."

"Why wouldn't I? I surely remember you girly shriek when Naga scared you" When I said this Tahno noticed Naga walking behind me.

"Well shouldn't that animal be outside?"

"Toza didn't seem to mind."

"Well it was nice seeing you Korra. I must get back to training, here is a gift for you to remember me by, and hopefully I can see you again real soon." He said with a wink as he handed me a rose.

I grabbed the rose from his hand and turned to walk away. When we were far enough away Jinora walked up so she was next to me.

"Who was that?"

"Just an annoying guy from the Wolfbats, another probending team."

"Does he like you or something?"

"I guess." I looked down at the rose and threw it down on the ground in front of me before stepping on it. I continued walking with Jinora next to me until we came to a ladder. I told Jinora to wait while I got the Fireferret brothers. I climbed up the ladder and opened up the small attic door before poking my head through. I looked towards the couch where Bolin and Mako where sitting eating dumplings. I climbed through and singled Jinora to come up. Jinora came up after me and stood next to me while the boys stood up, and Mako wrapped his scarf around his neck. We all climbed down the ladder and walked out of the building. I climbed on Naga with Jinora sitting behind me, and we walked next to Mako and Bolin to Central station.

We arrived and Jinora and I got off Naga.

"Ok Jinora we will be right back. Just stay here and if anything happens…well you can airbend so you can protect yourself."

"But…"

"Read your book I know you have with you. It'll only be for a few minutes."

"Ok."

Jinora's POV

I sat down on a bench that was facing towards the Zuko statue. I grabbed the book out of the sachel bag I brought with me, and started reading. I felt a presence coming towards me so I put my book down in my lap and looked up into the green eyes of a young boy maybe a little older than myself. He smiled at me and I gave a small smile back.

"Hey. You seem like you need some company."

"Uh…I'm just waiting for…people."

"People huh? Interesting. You should be careful waiting her alone can be dangerous."

"I think I can protect myself, but thanks for your concern"

"No no it would be rude of me to just leave you alone."

He sat next to me, and I just brought my book back up to continue reading. It wasn't a good five seconds until he spoke up.

"So what's your name?"

"Jinora." I say without putting my book down.

"Skoochy…you seem very interested in that book."

"Yes, it's a very good read about the 100 year war. This is my 3rd time reading it."

"History I see."

I look up from my book and smiled at him. He rubbed his nose, and sat there silently. I looked ahead and saw Korra coming up to me with Bolin and Mako following. I stood up, and Skoochy did as well. Korra came up to me and looked between Skoochy and I.

"Well it looks like you made a friend." Korra said. I smiled shyly and looked towards Skoochy

"Please you didn't come to her begging for money?" Mako asked Skoochy

"Of course not…I have more class than that."

"Why would you need to beg for money?"

"Well I don't have parents, I live on the street with my friends. Anyways I must be going."

Skoochy walked away and I watched him go. I picked up my bag, and put it across my shoulder.

"Make sure he didn't take anything." Mako told me

"He didn't take anything."

"Are you sure? He's a skilled pickpocket."

"I'm sure."

I walked off and climbed on Naga with Korra in front of me. I whispered in her ear

"Can we go towards Skoochy, I want to give him something."

She nodded and we headed towards where he was. Mako and Bolin next to us. I saw him laughing with his friends, and we stopped next to him. He looked up at me, and I smiled shyly down before digging in my bag for the few yuans I had. I got them out and handed them to him. He smiled up at me and Korra steered Naga to walk. He smiled and waved as we left, and I waved slightly back my cheeks slightly red.

* * *

**Me: So how was it? I plan to write one more chapter about what happens at the festival. If you have any ideas I would love to know what they are in reviews =D**


End file.
